Downhole motors (colloquially known as “mud motors”) are powerful generators used in drilling operations to turn a drill bit, generate electricity, and the like. As suggested by the term “mud motor,” mud motors are often powered by drilling fluid (e.g., “mud”). Such drilling fluid is also used to lubricate the drill string and to carry away cuttings and, accordingly, often contains particulate matter such as borehole cuttings that can reduce the useful life of downhole motors. Accordingly, there is a need for new approaches for cost effectively manufacturing downhole motors and downhole motor components that are cost effective and facilitate quick replacement in the field.